Sztuczny człowiek numer 18
Ziemianka, cyborg, żona Kurilína, matka Marron. Najprawdopodobniej najsilniejsza postać żeńska w Dragon Ball. Historia cyborgizacji Nim została zmechanizowana, była w pełni normalną, piękną, ziemską kobietą o imieniu Lazuli. W celu zemsty na Son Gokū, Dr Gero, naukowiec Armii Red Ribbon, zmienił ją i jej bliźniaczego brata Lapisa w cyborgi. Dragon Ball Z Saga Cella Podsaga sztucznych ludzi W tej sadze razem z #17 i #16 szuka Gokū. W poszukiwaniach przeszkadza im Vegeta, prowokując androidy. #18 z łatwością pokonuje przeciwnika, łamiąc mu rękę. Podsaga niedoskonałego Cella Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Podsaga doskonałego Cella Wraz z Szesnastką ucieka przed Półdoskonałym Cellem i ukrywa się na jednej z wysp oceanicznych. Zostaje jednak wchłonięta przez mutanta, który dzięki niej osiąga swoje ostateczne stadium. Podsaga Cell Game W trakcie turnieju zorganizowanego przez Cella po jednym z ciosów Gohana SSJ2 Osiemnastka zostaje wypluta przez potwora. Od tej pory opiekuje się nią Kurilín. Pomiędzy Cell Game a wydarzeniami sprzed Tenka-ichi Budōkai 25 Po pewnym czasie Osiemnastka wychodzi za Kurilína i rodzi mu córeczkę Marron. Saga Majin Bū Walczy na turnieju sztuk walki. Pokonuje kilku przeciwników, by potem zmierzyć się z Trunksem i Gotenem w przebraniu Mighty Maska. Z łatwością sobie z nimi radzi, jednak walka trwa długo, bowiem Osiemnastka sądzi, iż jej przeciwnicy to zwykły człowiek i nie chce zrobić mu krzywdy. Gdy odkrywa jego prawdziwe oblicze, zaczyna się zacięta walka. Goten i Trunks zamieniają się w Super Saiyanina, po czym zaczynają walczyć z androidem na równi. #18 niszczy przebranie pół-Saiyan, używając kikōhy w kształcie Kienzan. Jej przeciwnicy zostają zdyskwalifikowani. Po tej walce rozgrywa się finał między nią a Misterem Satanem. Osiemnastka zawiera z przeciwnikiem umowę, że jeśli da jej 20 milionów Zeni, dziewczyna pozwoli mu wygrać. Satan przystaje na te warunki, w rezultacie czego po serii jego słabych ciosów #18 wyskakuje z ringu, udając, że to Satan ją strącił. Później pojawia się, gdy Gokū uczy Gotena i Trunksa fuzji. Jest tam razem z Kurilínem, Marron, Żółwim Pustelnikiem, Chichi, Bulmą, Yǐnchą, Videl, Misterem Popo. Na miejsce przybywa tam Super Bū. Demon, po konfrontacji z Chichi, zamienia ją w jajko i zgniata. Zamierza zabić każdego, kto stanie na drodze jego poszukiwań Gotenksa. Zamierza zabić Kurilína, Osiemnastkę, ich córkę i resztę tam zgromadzonych. Kurilín rzuca się na ratunek swojej rodziny. #18 z Marron na ramionach wbiega do wieży Boskiego Pałacu, a za nią podążają Bulma, Videl i Yǐnchá. W tym czasie Bū zamienia Kurilína w czekoladę i zjada. Później rzuca przed siebie Change Beam, który odbija się od ścian wieży i trafia w #18 i Marron. Dzielą los Kurilína. Później Osiemnastka i inne dobre ofiary Majin Bū zostają ożywieni poprzez smocze kule. Widzowi Dragon Balla ukazuje się ponownie, gdy przebywa w Boskim Pałacu i, razem z innymi przyjaciółmi Gokū, oddaje energię do Genki-Damy. Dragon Ball Super Saga Beerusa 18 uczestniczy w przyjęciu urodzinowym Bulmy, ogląda walki Gokū i Vegety z Beerusem. Saga Złotego Freezera Goli mężowi głowę, gdy ten leci walczyć z ludźmi tyrana, sama zostaje z Maron. Ginie podczas wysadzenia Ziemi, odzyskuje życie gdy Whis cofa czas. Saga Selekcyjnego Turnieju Sztuk Walki Bogów Zniszczenia Opatruje rany pobitego przez Gokū Kurilína. Ogląda Turniej Champy. Jest obecna podczas wywoływania Super Smoka. Uczestniczy w przyjęciu z okazji wygranej w Turnieju. Zakończenie Dragon Ball Z Ostatni raz w serii „Z” Osiemnastka występuje w ostatnim odcinku, gdy ogląda Tenka-ichi Budōkai. Wyglądem jest już wtedy podobna do swej wersji z serii GT. Dragon Ball GT W DBGT pojawia się podczas sagi Baby'ego, gdy Pan i Mister Satan, będąc w ciele Majin Bū, uciekają z Ziemi. W tej scenie Kurilín przestawia ją Baby'emu. Podczas walki Gokū z Babim razem z resztą Ziemian zostaje uzdrowiona przez Kaiōbito. Później, w Sadze Super #17, walczy z #17 z Piekła, gdyż ten zabił Kurilína. Przegrywa tę walkę. Pojawia się w finałowym momencie starcia Gokū i Super #17, kiedy ten drugi miał wyprowadzić zabójczy cios. Prowokuje brata w super formie do zabicia Doktora Myū, po czym strzela do niego Infinity Bulletem, dzięki czemu Gokū dowiaduje się, jak unicestwić Super #17, co też po chwili robi. W ostatnim odcinku, gdy Gokū żegna się z Kurilínem, ten mówi, że czasem z Osiemnastką wspominają dawne czasy. Wygląd Osiemnastka jest blondynką o smukłej sylwetce i pięknych, błękitnych oczach. Początkowo jej włosy były proste i sięgały do ramion, pod koniec serii DBZ zmienia fryzurę na bardzo krótką i nosi ją aż do końca DBGT, nieznacznie modyfikując. Charakter Osiemnastka lubi piękne stroje i biżuterię. Zwykle chodzi elegancko ubrana, podczas turniejów sztuk walki wybiera stroje sportowe. Również w Dragon Ballu Super zmienia strój na sportowy. Kobieta ceni pieniądze, nie robi niczego, w czym nie widzi zysku. Jest dobrą matką, córka nie odstępuje jej praktycznie na krok. Chce pomóc Kurilínowi w walce z ludźmi Freezera, jednak wspólnie decydują że matka potrzebna jest dziecku. #18 jest obowiązkowa i „bez zbędnych słów i czynów” zmierza do wyznaczonych sobie celów. Kiedy jednak potrzebuje zmienić kreację, obowiązki „spadają” na drugi plan. Dla dobrego stroju była gotowa zaniechać poszukiwań domu Son Gokū. Techniki bojowe *Infinity Bullet – technika polegająca na wysłaniu w stronę przeciwników dużej ilości wszelkiego rodzaju pocisków energetycznych. *Kienzan – Osiemnastka używa energetycznego dysku, który wyglądem nie różni się od techniki na Ziemi wynalezionej przez Kurilína. *Pole siłowe – różowa bariera ki. *High-Pressure Energy Wave – energetyczna fala uderzeniowa o kolorze żółto-białym. Technikę tę posiada zarówno Osiemnastka, jak i jejodpowiedniczka z przyszłości. *Kikōha – tak jak u innych wojowników, pocisk energii ki. Używana przeciwko Trunksowi i Gotenowi, a także Cellowi w drugiej formie. Ponadto, wiele kikōh tworzy technikę Infinity Bullet. *Sadistic 18 – najsilniejsza technika jednoosobowa #18. Polega na uderzeniu przeciwnika, wzbiciu się w powietrze, złamania wrogowi ręki, podstawieniu mu nogi, złapania za nogę, rzuceniu na ziemię, przeteleportowaniu się do niego, brutalnym kopnięciu go i wreszcie użyciu wykańczającego Finger Beamu. Technika użyta przeciwko Vegecie, jednak wieńcząc atak, #18 nie zastosowała Finger Beam'a, który to został wykorzystany przez #18 z przyszłości do zabicia ledwie żywego Ziemianina. *Finger beam – żółty, długi i cienki pocisk, stanowiący finałowy superatak w technice Sadistic 18. *Accel Dance – dwuosobowa technika używana razem z Siedemnastką. Polega na charakterystycznym wymierzaniu przeciwnikowi wielu ciosów, a na końcu dobiciu go przy użyciu techniki Photon Strike. *Photon Strike – końcowy superatak w technice Accel Dance. Jest to fala uderzeniowa, która eksploduje przy trafieniu przeciwnika. Potężna w Accel Dance'u, gdyż, jak wiadomo, #17 i #18 używają jej oboje na raz. Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwsza postać, która pokonała Super Saiyanina. *Gdy zapytano ją o imię, odpowiedziała „Mój ojciec był bardzo nudny” . *Osiemnastka z teraźniejszości jest silniejsza od tej z alternatywnej przyszłości, co w serii DBZ obwieszcza Trunks. *Dziewczyna jest także o wiele łagodniejsza niż jej odpowiedniki z przyszłości. Nie zabija masowo dla rozrywki. W anime, zainspirowana dobrocią Szesnastki, uratowała nawet wiewiórkę przed Kiai-Hō Cella. *18 nigdy nie użyła pełni swojej mocy. Galeria Osiemnastka w Sadze Androidów.jpg|Osiemnastka w Sadze Androidów Android18.jpg|Osiemnastka w pozycji do walki Garda Osiemnastki.jpg|Garda #18 Sadistic 18.jpeg|Brutalnie łamie Vegecie rękę Kurilin and C18.png|Osiemnastka we wspomnieniach Kurilína Android N°18 (Great Saiyaman Saga).png|Osiemnastka przed Kame House Destructo disc.jpeg|Walcząc z Gotenem i Trunksem przebranymi w kostium Mighty Maska, używa kikōhy podobnej do Kienzan Osiemnastka i Kulilin wyczuwają obecność Tarble'a.jpg|#18 w OVA z 2008 (1) Numer 18 chroni córkę (1) .jpg|#18 w OVA z 2008 (2) Numer 18 chroni córkę (2) .jpg|#18 w OVA z 2008 (3) Nr 18 pije sok.jpg|#18 w OVA z 2008 (4) Osiemnastka zadowolona z męża.jpg|Osiemnastka zadowolona z męża w odcinku specjalnym o Tarble'u. Goku and chichi.png|Osiemnastka parzy jak Gokū żegna się z Chichi Ro_Kaioshin_świętuje_pokonanie_złego_Bu.jpg 18 i Kulilin (2).jpg Osiemnastka w Sadze Super Nr 17.jpg|Osiemnastka w Sadze Super #17 Infinity bullet.jpeg|Używa techniki Infinity Bullet chara_img14.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods chara_img101.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” Przypisy en:Android 18 de:Cyborg 18 es:Androide Número 18 fr:N°18 it:Numero 18 pt:Andróide 18 ja:人造人間18号 sq:Androidi 18 ca:A-18 nl:Android 18 pt-br:Androide 18 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Sztuczni ludzie Kategoria:Cyborgi Kategoria:Matki Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie neutralne Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT